Dawn of a Dream
by Amnestyyy
Summary: Anna has a wonderful dream with unexpected consequences. Elsanna (No incest!)


Anna sighed happily, completely content in her current situation. She knew this was a dream, but that hardly mattered at this moment. She was floating along the most beautiful landscapes – waterfalls, rainbows, mountains and canyons, wild rivers and gentle streams – while surrounded by her own personal cloud, warm and soft and incredibly fluffy.

Anna could not often remember her dreams, but she knew this was one of the best one she ever had. Or at least, one of the best she could remember having. She released another happy sigh, watching a herd of animals – she couldn't see what they were – galloping across the plains beneath her. As they marched underneath her cloud, she wriggled around, adjusting her position to keep following them with her eyes.

And in doing so, her hand landed on a particularly soft and pliable part of her cloud. Wondering why this part of her personal cloud was any different from the rest, she lifted her hand again, before gently dropping it again. The herd below now entirely forgotten, she repeated the motion several more times, not altogether sure why it was such a satisfying feeling.

But it was, so why would she stop enjoying it? She pressed her hand down a little more forcefully, reveling at the squishy feeling of the cloud in her hand. Without thinking any better of it, she gently squeezed it a few times, giggling softly.

Naturally, all good things eventually come to an end, and this beautiful dream was no exception. She warily opened her eyes, blinking at the sun coming in through the window, and then flinching at the snoring sounds coming from the other room. The snoring was wholly out of place – she was certain she lived alone, after all.

On second thought, no. The snoring wasn't what was out of place. In fact, _Anna_ was out of place. Looking at the room around her, lying perfectly still under the warm comforter, it took her a few minutes to realize where she was. Because this was certainly not her room.

It took a little while, but soon enough everything came flooding back to her. How could she have forgotten? Her colleagues had asked her to come over for drinks last night, calling it 'a good way to get to know everyone.' Having started at her office job only a week ago, that did seem like an incredibly good idea. And it had continued to seem so, until the door had been opened by Elsa.

Anna had only come across the blonde a few times while working, and while she had never been unpleasant towards her, she would also be hard-pressed to call the encounters pleasant. Elsa appeared to be distant, haughty, and aloof. Not at all like Anna, who was bubbly, perpetually excited and sociable.

After a few drinks, however, Elsa had loosened up well enough, courtesy to Merida and Rapunzel. While sharing a late-night pizza, the conversation had turned towards their co-workers, and more specifically, their direct supervisor. Who, they had all agreed, was a chauvinistic pig, constantly making sexual innuendos and hitting on his female employees.

Elsa had then fired off into a rant about all the horrible things she wanted to do to that man. She had included more details than Anna would have thought necessary, and she had become somewhat scared of the woman. As soon as a new topic of conversation was started, though, that melted away quickly enough. After a while, Anna came to know Elsa as a much more pleasant person than she had expected.

Sometime early in the morning, they had decided to go and get some sleep. Merida and Rapunzel had taken their sleeping bags from the closet – apparently nights like these happened frequently – and rolled them out onto the couch, saying there would be plenty of room for the both of them there. Which totally explained the snoring Anna was now listening to. Her bet was on Merida being the one responsible.

Anna had both been grateful and somewhat embarrassed at being invited to sleep in Elsa's bed. Of course, it was a king size bed, but it was still a little awkward. Sighing again, Anna closed her eyes, trying to recall the pleasant dream, willing it to return.

The warmth of the blanket surrounding her was close enough to the feeling her cloud had given her in her dreams, so the memory wasn't at all difficult to retrieve. With a bit of concentration, she could even recall the soft, squishy feeling in her hand.

_Wait, what?_

Anna realized that was slightly odd, considering the fact she wasn't actually sleeping anymore. She gently lifted her hand from its location, before – very tenderly – lowering it again. Yes. The feeling was definitely there, in the real world.

For the second time that morning, Anna opened her eyes hesitantly, very slowly turning to look at her hand. Whatever she had been expecting, this was certainly not it. Elsa was lying on her back next to her, the tank top she had worn to bed rolled up to above her breast. And Anna's hand was laying right there, on top of her left breast.

The realization that, in her sleep, Anna had been squeezing and petting _that_, was enough for her hand to shoot back as if hit by lightning. What would Elsa say? If last night was any indication, Anna would definitely be fed to Elsa's cat by the end of the day. In little pieces.

But who sleeps like that when they have someone staying over? All exposed and oh my-

Elsa shifted slightly in her sleep, causing her breasts to sway slightly. Anna's eyes were glued stuck, and her mind was sent wandering again. Without thinking, she extended her hand again, placing it back in its previous location. Elsa released a happy little hum in her sleep, so how bad could it possibly be?

She gently squeezed, flinching away again as Elsa murmured something in her sleep. Anna quickly rolled onto her other side, her back towards Elsa, and closed her eyes tightly. If she kept her current behavior up, she'd be in more trouble than she'd be able to talk herself out of. And that was saying something, because she considered herself somewhat of a champion in that aspect of her life.

She stayed in that position for a grand total of two minutes, before swiftly turning back around, pulling the comforter up a little higher. And higher still. She should really turn to her other side again now. If she didn't, she'd be sure to get into a heap of problems. Their friendship had only just been forged, and it would definitely not survive this. That, she was sure of.

But nonetheless, she felt herself trailing her finger over Elsa's nipple, which was exactly the right shade of pink, standing out against the creamy white skin of her breast. She took a deep breath in preparation of turning her back towards Elsa again, but instead ended up diving underneath the comforter, which she pulled up to Elsa's chin.

Her hand continued its exploration of Elsa's breast while Anna's heartbeat started moving quicker and quicker, ending up in a highly irregular rhythm that might just be loud enough to wake everyone in the apartment. But still she found she could not stop, as if she were possessed by some kind of spell.

Turning her attention fully on Elsa's nipples, she found herself gently pinching the beautiful pink nub, smiling impishly as it grew harder and Elsa moaned in her sleep. Rationally speaking, this should be as far as she'd go. Or rather, she should have stopped long ago. But Anna found her rational side quickly losing to her desires, feeling her own body heat up with every touch she administered to Elsa's.

She pinched the nipple again, receiving very much the same reply as before. As she shifted her position somewhat, to get more comfortable, not to keep herself away from Elsa – that ship had long sailed – she was astounded at the wetness between her legs. Could she really get this aroused, merely from touching Elsa's breast?

As she continued her petting and stroking, her eyes drew further down Elsa's body, and Anna felt overtaken by the sudden desire to explore the rest of it. Her belly, her butt, and most importantly… But no, _that_ would certainly get her into trouble. She gently moved her hand down Elsa's flat stomach, down her sides, moving steadily towards her behind.

While moving her hand, Anna popped her head from under the comforter, needing some fresh and cool air. She had not expected to find two large, brilliantly blue eyes staring her down. The surprise was enough for Anna to release her newly taken breath in a loud yell. She felt Elsa's hands covering her mouth just in time, the sound severely muffled and hardly audible at all.

"I'm so sorry! Sorry! So sorry!" Anna whispered frantically as Elsa pulled her hands back. And she would have continued apologizing for a while longer, had Elsa not interrupted her.

"Just be quiet," she whispered, shuffling around the bed slightly, and pulling the comforter over their heads again.

Anna's face could most certainly not get any more heated, the blush coloring her face a brilliant scarlet as Elsa looked at her in the darkness under the comforter. "You've put me in the mood, Anna…" she started whispering, "so now you'll have to take responsibility."

"What do you-"

"Finish the job," Elsa said softly, but with her voice full of authority, while she guided Anna's hand into her panties. Anna's fingers were met by slick, wet folds, revealing that her ministrations had, indeed, put Elsa in the mood.

Having never touched anyone like this, Anna gently started her exploration of Elsa's sex, trying to mirror the movements she would enjoy herself, though even in that she was not all that trained. Hitting exactly the right spot, Anna marveled at how Elsa shivered underneath her, biting her bottom lip to keep as quiet as possible.

This was nothing like the Elsa she had gotten to know at work. This was not even like the Elsa she had gotten to know last night. It was like she was a completely different person. Before Anna even realized what happened, Elsa's hand had grabbed her neck, pulling her upwards sharply and invading her mouth with her tongue.

Feeling the blonde moaning into her mouth, muffling the sound in the process, made Anna herself grow even more aroused than she had already been, increasing the wetness between her legs substantially.

Noticing how Elsa seemed to be losing all restraint, bucking against Anna's fingers as her tongue hungrily swept through her mouth, Anna had only a very brief moment to think about what she'd done. She had instigated this – whatever _this_ exactly was – and she knew that it had been wrong to take advantage of Elsa like she had. And, once her mood had settled, Anna would be sure to get the full brunt of her fury.

Her line of thought was cut off by Elsa's hips suddenly jerking upwards sharply, the moan she released leaving little doubt as to her orgasms strength. Had they not still had their mouths pressed together, Rapunzel and Merida would most assuredly have been woken up. Elsa fell back to the bed limply, separating their mouths and gently taking Anna's wrist, pulling her hand from between her legs.

Before Anna could even start apologizing, Elsa had rolled over, stepped out of the bed, and made her way into the bathroom.

* * *

Anna's bag was packed, and she was ready to leave with Merida and Rapunzel. After this morning's events, Elsa had acted like everything was completely ordinary – something for which Anna was grateful, even though she wasn't quite certain how long it would last.

"So Elsa, we'll see you Monday, right?"

"Of course, Rapunzel. Same old, same old. If our schedules allow we could lunch together?"

"That'd be great! But I really have to be going now. Eugene will have my hide if I don't get back soon. You know how men are, always afraid their girl ends up in someone else's bed."

Anna flushed a brilliant red at that comment, which Merida just so happened to notice. "Looks like our wee lil Anna's a bit of a prude!"

"Leave her alone, Merida," Rapunzel chided playfully, giving Anna a short reprieve.

Just as they all turned to walk out of the apartment, Anna's greatest fear became truth.

"Anna, do you think you could stay a little longer?"

Anna nodded mutely, her gaze fixed onto Elsa's white rug underneath her feet. This could never end well. Elsa casually gestured towards the dining table, clearly wanting her to take a seat there. Elsa spent a few more minutes at the door, showing Rapunzel and Merida out, after which she mutely made her way towards the kitchen.

After a few more minutes, she sat down next to Anna, placing two cups of tea on the hardwood table. Anna, her eyes still focused on the table, gently placed her hands around the cup, wincing slightly at the heat. "Elsa. Really, I'm so, so sorry! I was sleeping peacefully and then- Never mind, you probably don't even want the full explanation. I'm really sorry, though. Can you forgive me?"

Finally gathering the courage to look up at her, Anna found Elsa staring at her teacup demurely, her expression completely unreadable. She inhaled deeply, before looking Anna in the eye. "I'm sure you understand I can't just let this go, Anna. Especially since you were the first girl to, you know…"

Somehow, Anna's face grew both pale and red at the same time, making it abundantly clear that she was not at all at ease with the situation. "I understand," she muttered dejectedly.

Elsa suddenly smiled slightly, "you see, Anna, it wasn't a coincidence that your hand ended up on top of my breast." Her smile grew somewhat predatory as she took one of Anna's wrists in a firm grasp, moving her hand to her breast.

Anna's eyes grew wider as Elsa kept smiling, pressing Anna's hand firmer against her breast. "Come now, Anna. You weren't this shy before, now were you?"

Anna's mind still had some trouble wrapping itself around the situation, but her hand gently squeezed nonetheless, as if it were a basic reflex. "So tell me, Anna. Was this morning a one-time deal born out of lust… or was there more to it?"

The actual need to answer a question snapped Anna out of her daze, returning her attention back to Elsa's face, rather than her breast or the teacup in front of her. She scrunched her face up in thought for a little while, thinking what would be the best answer. Which answer would Elsa _want_ to get?

"Don't think, Anna," Elsa chided. "I asked what you felt, not what you thought, or even worse, what you thought I wanted you to answer. Just be honest, okay?"

"More."

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch that?" Elsa's smile betrayed that she had – at the very least – a good idea of what Anna had said, but the redhead repeated her answer nonetheless, louder and more firmly this time.

Elsa's smile grew a little wider, but no less predatory. "That's good to hear…"

* * *

**I wrote this little one-shot at the request of a dear friend and avid reader. That being said, I'm not alltogether happy with the way it turned out and don't count this amongst my finest writings. Still, I did what I could to make it as good as possible. To whom it may concern (you're ever so aware of who you are!): I know you'll probably be disappointed, but I did warn you, and I tried my best.**

**Also, for the readers of my other stories: I'm terribly sorry for being inactive for a while - my personal life has been crazy, and there've been some technological issues, and a writer's block to boot, so new chapters are coming out at a slower pace than I would like. But it can't be helped, I fear...**


End file.
